kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison and Avery
This article focuses on the interactions between Allison and Avery. Overview From the moment Avery and Allison met, they instantly disliked each other because of their opposite styles and attitudes. This dislike escalated into a conflict when they were paired up as roommates. Allison hated dealing with Avery's controlling and melodramatic behavior and was often the one to intervene when she tried to take over their team. Her hatred of the drama queen caused the daredevil to blame her for The Emmys' missing music video. Despite their extreme dislike of each other, when Avery and Allison work together they make an excellent team, and their cooperation during Teeth won their team the second half of the challenge. Avery eventually realized they had a common enemy in Isaac, and they formed a temporary alliance in Flashing Lights to attemtp to vote him off. This failed, so they were responsible for Cara's elimination instead. Although they seem to function perfectly as a pair, they immediately returned to being enemies the following episode. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment How To Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame When Avery was talking about her future fame, Allison exited the bus in disgust, making a "gag me with a spoon" gesture.﻿ Avery asked what say she had in the matter and called her "goth girl", and Allison responded that she said what she needed to. Avery instructed Chris to put them on seperate teams, and they joined the other contestants, standing as far away from each other as possible. Despite Avery's request, they were put on the same team. When the challenge was announced, Avery pushed Allison aside to speak. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Avery and Allison were assigned as roommates. When Allison was in the confessional, she said she could use some sleep due to having to deal with Avery's whining all night. When Avery had taken charge of the team and was trying to say something good about them, Allison interrupted her with something negative. The drama queen told the Goth to shut up. Avery allowed Allison to have one of their team's chances to impress Chris. Later, Allison mentioned that if she knew voodoo she would make a voodoo doll of Avery. Video Killed the Reality Star In the beginning of the episode, Allison locked Avery out of the bathroom. Avery was screaming and trying to ram down the door, disrupting the entire hotel, though Allison didn't care. Paul entered the bathroom through the other door and told Allison to let her in, though the Goth wouldn't. Paul said that Chef Hatchet would probably barge down the door, and Allison hoped he would use Avery's face. Later, Wes and Victor heard Avery finally break down the door, and the two girls started attacking each other. Avery revealed in the confessional that she had voted for Allison at the previous elimination and planned on doing it until she was gone. During the challenge, Avery told Allison that even though they hated each other, they need to work together in planning their team's music video. Allison agreed to assist her, though only because she cared about the team. They were two of the people who edited the video. When Avery stormed off in anger, Allison agreed with Isaac and Paul that they weren't bothered by the fact that she left. Safest Catch Allison gathered Paul and Angel in the lobby to convince them that Avery had stolen The Emmys' music video. After questioning them, she had compiled enough evidence to make her argument believable. Paul thought that she only jumped to the conclusion that Avery was the thief because she hated her, though Allison denied it and warned them not to trust the drama queen. On the boat, Avery listed Allison as one of the contestants that constantly treated her like she was "nobody". When Paul gave Allison a summary of what their teammates were doing, he mentioned that Avery was moping because she was yelled at. Allison suggested that she might actually be moping because she stole the video, still trying to make Paul believe her. When Isaac suggested voting off Avery after the challenge, Allison supported the idea. The Goth voted for the drama queen that night. Sing Your Heart Out When Angel teased Allison about her conflict with Avery, the Goth claimed that she had her "own definition of friendly". When Avery approached the team ready to apologize, Allison mocked her, though she listened to her apology. Both girls were assigned as soloists for the challenge, and Allison admitted that Avery had the best voice on the team. They managed to get along during rehearsals and learned their solos in the same room. When Isaac said he disliked Allison, he joked that he was not saying that just to impress Avery. Fire Insults at Will When they first received their guns, Avery nonchalantly aimed hers in Allison's direction. When Avery was talking to herself during the challenge, Allison tried to sneak up on her but was caught. Avery screamed and pointed her gun at her, and the Goth laughed at her defense method of shouting. When she was told to lower her gun, the drama queen claimed she wanted to shoot her despite being teammates. Realizing that there was safety in numbers, they eventually agreed to stick together, though they had the right to push each other in front of any incoming fire. While walking through the woods, Allison questioned Avery about her relationship with Isaac. The Goth joked that she thought they had a Courtney and Duncan-type of relationship going on, unaware of how right she was. Despite Avery's denial of the attraction, Allison claimed that they would be good together. When the drama queen commented that he had Cara, Allison stated that she didn't like the nature lover very much either. They worked together to shoot Elena and Minerva, though Avery pushed Allison in front of her to shield her from incoming paintballs immediately after. Despite this, the drama queen was still shot. They were both eliminated from the challenge, and Allison dragged Avery with her to the jailhouse. Teeth Avery noticed Allison's reaction to Angel and Isaac talking without her and asked her if she was jealous. The daredevil denied it, telling her to mind her own business, though Avery made it clear that her anger towards Isaac was obvious. During the challenge, Avery came up with a plan to help win Allison the bonus points from Rachel Claire. They worked together to find Donna, and then used her as bait to lure Wes in. Rachel Claire appreciated their performance and awarded the bonus points to Allison, winning The Oscars the challenge. After the challenge, Avery noticed Allison's frustration at Angel leaving her for Isaac again. The drama queen related to the Goth over a mutual dislike of Isaac, and then mentioned that they had worked well together during the challenge. When Avery implied that she wanted an alliance against the troublemaker, Allison agreed. Flashing Lights Avery interrupted Allison's conversation with Paul, saying that they needed to talk. This caused Paul to become suspicious over the Goth's involvement with her roommate. When the Boy Scout questioned if they were in an alliance, Allison claimed he'd find out eventually. When Allison was asked on the red carpet if she was on good terms with Avery, the Goth stammered because of their agreement and exchanged a glance with the drama queen. During the press conference, Avery mocked Allison and Angel's answer to one question, calling them "the Wonder Twins". When one of Avery's fans asked the Goth why she hated the drama queen so much, Allison blamed a natural personality clash. At the elimination, Avery pulled Allison aside and claimed there was a "change of plans". In the confessional, Avery explained that she and Allison had agreed to a temporary alliance, which would end after one elimination. They wanted to vote off Isaac, so Allison was supposed to stay with his voice of reason, Angel, through the challenge and keep the slacker and pyromaniac apart. When it was obvious their original plan wasn't working, they decided to vote off Cara instead. This plan was successful. Thirteen At the beginning of the episode, Avery questioned Allison as to what was in her envelope. The daredevil claimed it was the drama queen's information to give to an assassin, and the drama queen made a comment about them being enemies again. All I Want is Revenge Avery and Allison were two of the only contestants to benefit from the room changes, as they wouldn't have to suffer through each other's company anymore. When Avery chose Irina as her roommate, she mocked Allison for having to room with a former Emmy. Allison retorted that anybody would be better than her. Allison told her new roommate Minerva that Avery made her take down her spooky decorations, though now she could put them back up. When the Goth was arguing with Isaac, she called Avery a "piece of trash". The diva corrected her, claiming she was "trashy but classy". When Allison sister Alicia showed up, Avery immediately made the connection that the Goth's instant hatred of her spawned form her sister's dramatic behavior. Avery had a one-one-one interaction with Alicia during the challenge, saying that she already hated her sister so she shouldn't make her hate her too. The drama queen commented on their striking similiarities, saying she hated Alicia because of it. During the secret revealing, Allison was shocked when Avery actually felt sympathy for the losers. When Allison was shouting for Alicia during the second half of the challenge, she heard somebody snickering at how ridiculous she sounded and instantly connected it with Avery. At dinner, Avery was the first one to try and interrogate Allison as to why she chose the worse prize. Allison mocked her secret, calling her a "secret nerd", and Irina stopped Avery before she could argue. When Allison suggested that the former Oscars all vote for a former Emmy, Avery was willing to agree. Trivia *This is the first conflict to take place on the show, since it began right when the girls stepped off the bus in Episode One. *Avery and Allison are two of only three characters to be wearing obvious makeup, the other being Camille. Both also have very distinctive hair and curvier body types. *This interaction could be seen as a counterpart to the Gwen and Heather conflict from the original seasons of Total Drama. *Because of their naturally contrasting personalities, Allison and Avery's interactions were some of the most fun and easiest to write. *Throughout the story, it is implied that Allison and Avery work better together than they do against each other. Though they both have realized it at different points (and it is what motivates Allison to join Avery's temporary alliance), their irritation because of each other overcomes any desire to team up. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances